Happy Go-Lucky Feeling
by baby bleach
Summary: A one-shot story about Tweek and Craig's first date, followed by a confession. Warning: Spoilers for season 21 and FBW.


Author note: Hello everyone, it's been awhile since I've written/posted anything. I am an incredibly busy person, but when I find there isn't a good fanfic in regards to something I like, I know I must write it myself. I am disappointed to see the sexualization of this pairing, and while I'm not witch-hunting anyone, I do believe we need more fluff. This one-shot is about Tweek and Craig's first 'real' date. As well all know, based on the game, they are a legitimate couple. Enjoy!

Ever since the town had pushed them to be together, Tweek had been a bundle of nerves. He wasn't too sure on his sexuality, nor was Craig, but together they had hashed things out. They talked about what their plan was- to pretend to be together for the sake of the town and to only see each other rarely. Somehow though, things had turned from acting to real emotions. Before he knew it, he had genuine feelings for Craig, and so did Craig. They would spend as much time as possible together- from feeding their pet Guinea pig food to watching Heidi beat up Cartman. When they broke up, Tweek had become lonely, withdrawn, and angst filled. Even though the break-up only lasted for a few days, it had seemed eternal and drawn out. With the two superhero groups against each other, Tweek wasn't sure what to think or feel. Still he had made a promise to the Freedom Pals and remained loyal- until the New Kid showed up and helped them resolve their issues.

After all was normal and rebuilt, Tweek began to feel happy again, excited just to receive a text from Craig. He would often sit in his room and scroll through their old texts, re-reading their messages over and over. Craig would often send him images of himself or of Stripe, and Tweek would respond back on how cute they looked. When they weren't texting, they would spend their time using the restroom together at school, spending lunch and recess together, spending after school together, and weekends together. They would send each other notes in class- mostly filled with doodles on how cool their superpowers were or whatever was going on in class. They weren't too overt about their relationship- they didn't spend much time talking about how cute they were or anything of that nature, but it was clear the relationship was slowly blooming.

It had been six months since Tweek and Craig began dating, and Tweek had come to know Craig better- and vice versa. Craig found it difficult at first to deal with Tweeks feelings and emotions; he was cool and reserved and Tweek was overly emotional and always paranoid. Still he came to understand Tweeks fears and how to best treat those emotions. As for Tweek, he became fascinated with how bold Craig was and how little he seemed to care about others- he flipped anyone and everyone off and was quick to become detached. Tweek was afraid to express himself but his boyfriend was so open and unafraid. It made him feel secure and safe. Still there was one thing they had yet to explore- an actual date. They had gone to the amusement park to help Tweek destress about the President and North Korea, and they had gone out to eat with their parents but it was never anything too exclusive between the two. This was something Craig had to change. So he began to save as much money as possible- he even picked up a job which Tweek found rather odd. He saved and saved until he had two hundred dollars saved- then Friday came.

He sent Tweek a text advising him to dress as nicely as possible (but to not stress about it) and that he was going to pick him up at five in the afternoon. Upon receiving this text, Tweek proceeded to freak out. He accidently threw his phone on the floor and began to twitch uncontrollably as his hands went to his hair. "Ah! He says not to freak out…..but! How can I not? What the hell is going on? Why does he…..nghh…..want me to dress nicely?!" As he freaked out, he made his way to the mirror in his room and looked at himself. He was wearing his usual green unbuttoned shirt, hair messy, and black jeans. He began to undress, and went to shower. He made sure his entire body was completely clean, even cleaning the dirt under his nails. Once he finished showering, he grabbed a pair of clippers and began to clip his nails, accidently making them much shorter than he intended. After, he began to brush his hair back and used gel to comb it all the way back. His naturally spikey hair just ended up looking flat on top and spikey from behind. "No-No I look like Sonic the Hedgehog or something….argh!" He ran out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Craig in the meantime was counting his money and comparing prices for the things he wanted to do with Tweek. He had gotten ready much sooner as he was incredibly excited to go out with his boyfriend. He had brushed back his hair, put on a black suit with a black tie, and had worn his usual blue chullo hat. As he got ready, he made his way downstairs where his mother had been drinking some tea. She had seen Craig and smiled at him, taking a sip of her tea. "Look at my handsome little man, are you going out with Tweek tonight?", she asked, her voice filled with support and softness. Craig made his way to his mom and sat near her, smiling back.

"Yeah, we're going on our first official date….though I haven't really told him.", he replied, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 'It's almost time….', he thought as his mom began to speak. "Oh? You haven't told him? You know how nervous Tweek gets….I hope he's alright with this." She was concerned- she knew her son had good intentions but his little boyfriend always seemed so nervous and spazzy; she figured he would probably freak out about this. Still she said no more, opting to remain supportive of her son.

Craig pondered over her concern, but eventually got up and made his way to the door. "I'm sure he'll be fine...if he gets too nervous we could always stay in." He reached for the door knob and made his way out. He was sure Tweek would be alright, and as he made his way out he saw his ride. It was Timmy with his cab service- something he had decided to bring back. Craig made his way towards it, paying Timmy for his services and sitting down at his seat. The table had flowers and a candle, along with a bottle of sparkling wine, something the underaged boys could drink. As they made their way towards Tweek's house, Craig smiled and began to tap his fingers together.

Eventually Craig and Timmy made their way towards his boyfriends home, stopping right in front of his house. Craig got out of the cab and made his way towards the door, knocking. Tweek's father answered, looking down at the boy. "Ah well look who it is….its Craig. Hi Craig, Tweek is upstairs. Would you like some coffee?", he said, using a rather elongated and high toned voice. Craig simply said 'No thank you' and made his way upstairs. There he opened the door to Tweeks' room and saw something that made him blush very lightly. Tweek was there, wearing a nice white, buttoned up shirt, (with the top three buttons open), a pair of black slacks, and his hair was pushed all the way back and tamed. He stared at Craig wide-eyed and twitched a bit. "H-Hey Craig….I didn't expect you to come so quickly. So uh...what did you have in mind?", he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I was thinking we could go on a date, date. A real date you know? I wanted to go to dinner first and then we could go to the movies or the fair.", he said happily. Tweek nodded and they made their way out and down towards Timmy's cab. There they made their way towards Buca di Faggoncini. Once there, they made their way inside towards the host's booth. Craig had made reservations the day prior for a private booth, but apparently they had given it to someone who paid them off. They were stuck sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant, which pissed Craig off and made Tweek rather nervous. Still Craig managed to keep his composure and they made their way towards the table.

"Finally, I thought we would never arrive. What did you feel like ordering babe? You can order as much as you want.", Craig said, trying his best to sound super cheerful. Tweek began to get nervous again and said, "As much as I want? That's too much pressure! What if I don't know what I want?" He began to pull on the collar of his shirt, turning his head side to side as he looked around. Craig looked at the menu and showed it to Tweek. "What about something from the dinner menu? Or something you've never tried? I think I'm going to get the chicken parmesan with linguine, I've never had this before."

Tweek calmed down, taking a look at the menu. He saw something he would like to try, so he pointed at it, letting Craig order it. Once the food was ordered, Craig turned his attention towards Tweek, smiling at him softly. He had a reason why he wanted to do this date- apart from establishing himself and their relationship, he also had something he wanted to tell Tweek. Even though the Asian girls shipping them together had enraged him and made him feel like he had no control over his life, he eventually came to appreciate them. If it weren't for them, he would have never had such an amazing relationship with someone. He had never dated before and while he had initially been attracted to girls, he came to realize there was more to dating than just gender or sex, it was about making a real connection. A connection he had made with Tweek- despite their differences and even their fights (something that Craig regretted).

"W-What's going on? Why are you staring at me like that? Something wrong with my hair?", Tweek asked, nervously beginning to fidget in his chair. Craig snapped out of his trance and took a deep breath. "Tweek there's something I've been wanting to tell you….I've thought about this, making sure what I'm feeling is real and not. But what I'm feeling is incredibly real. Tweek…", Craig paused, reaching out to hold the other's hand. "I'm in love with you."

Tweek instantly released Craig's hands, opting to scream loudly and run out of his chair. He drew the eyes of the others in the restaurant as he made his way towards the mens bathroom. Craig remained in his seat, eyes wide open, mouth hanging. After taking a few moments to take in what happened, he ran after Tweek, calling for him. He made his way into the bathroom where he saw Tweek nervously washing his hands and moving around nervously. He walked towards him, a mixture of anger and fear fueling his movements. "What the hell dude? If you don't love me back-", he proceeded to say, before Tweek interrupted him. "No! It's not that it's just I wasn't expecting that, it's all going so fast….ngh...our first date...then you saying I love you...I mean I love you too, I've loved you since before we broke up-" Craig proceeded to cut off Tweek, taking his hands. "You've loved me that long? Seriously? I'm sorry this must have been very stressful for you. I just wanted to make this perfect and ensure you had a good time-"

"Hey Craig?", Tweek said, in a calm voice. "Yeah?" "Just kiss me.", Tweek finished, before the two kissed. They pulled away, making their way back towards the table. With that Craig knew their relationship was established.


End file.
